


True Colours

by tDOTjw



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tDOTjw/pseuds/tDOTjw
Summary: Tony knows his life is not normal and weird shit happens to him. He knows, but now he's seeing... Peoples auras? Which isn't the main problem because now he can't look Cap in the face. Literally, the guy burns his eyes he's so bright. Tony should have known Cap of all people would be "too bright".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime after the first Avengers but before the third Ironman! 
> 
> Sorry about errors in grammar and spelling; i actually wrote this in my calculus class so expect a few!

* * *

Its not like Tony doesn't like the team. He would have admit to himself that he really does enjoy their company if he was honest.

But he's not. Honest with himself that is. Thinking about his feelings - or other peoples feelings or feelings in general tends to give him hives. He's shivering right now just _thinking_ about thinking about them.

Well, okay he couldn't deny if asked point blank that he doesn't mind them living with him at the tower.

So really, the fight he had with Steve just before all this bullshit Loki started was just a waste of both of their times.

Hes fine with them living with him, just because he doesnt join them for movie nights or nightly dinners or whatever bonding that was going on in his tower doesnt change that.

Does steve really think hes the type of person that would hold back his displeasure - if he had any - and not be loud as fuck about it?

Everyone knows he can be a complete pain in the ass if something isnt going the way he wants. So Steve doesn't have to act like Tony has been harbouring a deep sense of regret after giving them each their own room.

He hasnt felt better in years.

Not that they need to know that. He doesnt like that _he_ knows that.

"IRONMAN!"

One of the monsters Loki had created slammed into him from a odd 45 degrees, taking his leg with it. Even with the armour the force jerks his leg in a direction _IT SHOULD NOT BE GOING_ and takes his flight completely off pattern.

Owww.

Grunting, and shaking the bastard off like a dog trying to get some on his leg, he continues his flight pattern that he realizes a bit too late is heading directly to where loki stands in the centre of the chaos. Oops.

Maybe he should put all of his attention to this fight then just half. Still, he was managing fine. As long as he could remember what exactly his plan had been for when he arrived. Oh, too late.

Alright.

Fine lets just ram the bastard down.

"Ironman what are you doing?!" Clint screamed into the comm. "get the hell away from him you crazy bastard!"

Which, really Clint bit late for that as Tony slammed into the mage 's mid section from behind. Loki grunted in surprise, twisting to glare back at him with wide eyes as tony flew them both crashing into a building.

"Gotta be on your toes reindeer games! " he declares down to the god. "You'd think we werent in the middle of a battle with the way you were zoned out." Tony huffed a laugh, and pointed his repulsor at the splayed asguardian infront of him. "C'mon lets end this already."

Loki's glare turned into something angry and hateful as he hissed, "Stark."

"Ironman report!" Cap yelled in his ear suddenly.

"Im fine, Loki's just deciding whether or not to be a pain in ou-"

He didn't have the luxury of seeing Loki move a muscle before he was throw out of the whole he created and into the pavement across the new York streets. His suit creating sparks as it grounded against the ash-volt. Thats gonna suck to fix later.

"Tony!" Steve yelled, "look o-"

Loki's face appeared in front of him, taking up his entire view. "You are an annoyance stark. Your arrogance of the world around you astounds me." He snarled. "You think you, of all people, have the right to judge? The right to judge _ME_?!"

Tony grunts as he attempts to lift a arm. His body isnt responding - its not just the suit, something is keeping him still. Hes a sitting duck, he realizes. Helpless as he stares at the increasing dark look that is being drilled into his face plate. Fear strikes him suddenly as a cold snake down his spine. Him afraid? Of Loki?

"Right, sure. I forgot someone as lowly as me can't possibly be in the position to look down on you. Hail Hitler and all that." He drawls, "Oh wait right, you don't rule over anyone, do you?"

That was probably a stupid move, genius.

he watches Loki slam his open palm over his helmet, struggling uselessly against the invisible restraints on him.

"You shall learn." A smirk slides its way across his chin as he looks down at the man under him. " Perhaps the best torture. For you, that is. Nothing is worse then the truth is it Stark?"

He doesnt answer, too consumed with how his body inside the suit starts to glow with a pink-gold light. His head plagued with such intense vertigo that his vision is blurred. He slams his eyes shut as he tries to hold in the content of his stomach.

"Sir! I am detecting intense energy signatures inside the suit" Jarvis says in urgency', though to Tony's ears it might as well have been an obnoxious below. He cringes in pain, grinding his teeth as JARVIS continues, sounding increasedly concerned, "ionized particles seem to be coming from YOU sir."

Tony doesnt know what to make of that. Fucking magic. Hes passing out. He must be, he thinks dimly as JARVIS sounds like a muffled whisper, "Immediate evacuation protocol initiated."

"TONY!"

 

\---

Hes gonna puke.

Thats all he knows as his eyes snap open. Oh god, hes in the suit and hes gonna puke. He cant't breathe. He know he can but suddenly the suit is too close, too much

"JARVIS" Tony chokes, as he reaches stupid numb hands towards his emergency releases. JARVIS seems to read his mind as the releases on his mask are popped, fresh air hitting his face like a slap as he turns and heaves.

After he's done, and still feeling like he got hit by a bus he starts to get a baring on his location. Hes by the water, close to the shore line in a park. He looks around for his team, but sees no one. Nothing is very damaged here either. This must be far from the battle zone, but he cant get his brain to reboot properly. "Jarvis? Where are we?" He mumbles numbly.

After a few seconds and no reply he realizes he has to put his helmet back on. "JARVIS?" He asks as its in place.

"Sir. After detecting strange energy alternating throughout your system I took it upon myself to remove you from the scene of action. If not for the complications on your own system, but for the possible side effects should you be capable of passing whatever is ailing you on to-"

"Jarvis its okay, just- where are we?"

"Approximately 68 miles away from the battle zone sir."

Tony jolts, "how long have i been out? I have to get back out there- what about the others? Are they-"

"You have been "out" for 6.8 minutes, sir. Captain Rogers tackled Loki as his focus was on you. The team is currently dealing wi-"

"Tony! There you are! Jarvis wasnt letting us talk to you and I was concerned with the way you flew o-"

"Cap! Everything turn out okay?" Tony purposely cuts his concerned ramble off as he stands on wobbly feet. The suit keeping his balance and giving him support. Hes fine, hes good.

"Yeah, Thor's got Loki as we speak."

"Well that should last about a week."

Steve hums thoughtfully, "Yeah, I've been talking to him about getting better security. I don't think Fury is going to let this time go." Steve gaze snaps to where Tonys eyes should be, "but anyway, as for your injuries we need to take you to the clinic, who knows what Loki was doing to you. There was a odd light that came from him as he was on you that I didn't like. With the way you flew out of there I know it wasnt nothing Tony so-"

Tony help up to gauntlets in surrend, "Cap, Cap im fine i promise. He knocked me unconscious for a bit but it wasn't anything i couldn't handle." He lied through his teeth. Whatever Loki did was going to get him at some point. No one looks that satisfied unless whatever revenge they got was _SWEET_.

Steve levelled him a look. "Tony, youre going to get looked over, thats final."

 

\-----

As Steve follows him from the quinjet and into his lab tony can feel his hackles rise.

 

"Cap, buddy, i told you im fine. You dont think i can manage to undress without your watchful gaze?" He snarks rudely. He knows hes being a bit extra but he cant stop himself. He feels like shit.

Never before has he wanted to get ride of his armour like he does now. Its always been a second safe place for him besides his lab, and knowing that a safe place has been taken from him (even if its his own discomfort, his own fault) has made him want to crawl into his lab and not return for a few days.

He never claimed to be normal, sane and healthy. Well, not to anyone but Cap and Pepper.

Tony looks over his shoulder and sees that Steve's face has gone a bit red at his comment. He cant work up the energy to be concerned about caps possible anger right now.

He immediately starts shedding the armour as he gets in through the doors, inspecting the damage with half a mind as he does.

"Thats not what im following you for Tony and you know it. Right after you put your armour away we are going to medical."

Tony rips off his helmet, his face contorting in a ugly manager as he turns to snarl at cap about HIS injuries, the TEAMS injuries and to leave him the hell alone when he gets a face full of bright, blinding light.

He lets out a slight scream, slamming his eyes shut. They start to stream water as the burning continues behind his eyelids. The combination of his head ache, wounds and the light is probably what does him in as he promptly passes out.

\----

He wakes groggily. His mouth dry and his neck soar, but his headache is gone and he has a light numbness to his extremities that tell him hes being given pain medication.

He feels rested, better. So of course he looks to the IV bag and reaches his other arm over to rip it the fuck out of his arm.

"Dont."

Tony starles like a child caught red handed. His hand frozen in the air, he looks up at Natasha sitting in the chair next to him. Bright light assaults his eyes and he squeeze them shut. "Ugh," he groans as he rubs his eyes "what the hell?"

He squints his eyes open and peaks at Natasha. There is still a light coming from her body, he didnt imagine that. Its a deep purple, with blue on the edges. It appears to sparkle around her body.

Sparkle?

What the actual fuck.

He risks opening his eyes more, and observes her openly. It suits it oddly enough. With her red hair, green eyes and black outfit you wouldn't assume those colours to be associated with her but somehow they contrast and make her seem elegant. Soft. Soft? He's clearly going insane.

"If you keep staring Stark Im going to have to rip your eyes out." Natasha says cooly, an eyebrow lifting in silent question.

Tony notices with interest that a bright orange has appeared on the edges, seeming out of place in the midst of other colours. Are these auras that those... Tony cant grasp a name for them, spirituals? Claim to see?

The orange brightens, and Natasha moved from her chair to stand less then a foot away from his cot. "You not talking in over a minute is probably the biggest warning sign that somethings wrong with you." She places a hand on her hip and bends to gaze at his face, "you dont look unresponsive though."

Tony blinks and lets a smirk cross his face, "is the great widow concerned for little ol me?"

Yeah, lets ignore the seeing colours thing for now. But speaking of them, the orange dies down to a thin line thats barely noticeable as the purple - blue shimmer. He's getting used to it already.

She smirks back him, "Only because I wouldn't know what to do without your smart ass comments. They are the only thing that can irritate Fury enough to distract him."

Tony huffs, "always using me arent you? Well atleast our relationship is a give and take."

"Is that what you think?" She drawls, a layer of danger on her voice.

Tony grins at her openly. She lets a small smirk play on her face. Tony watches, fascinated as the thin layer on the edge is replaced with a bright yellow. Hmm.

The door to the small medical room is opened with barely a sound, Tony and Natashas head both swivel towards it.

Clint comes in, his hand raised in greeting. "Yo sleeping beauty."

Tony squints as hes assaulted again with bright light. He blinks and adjusts faster this time, seeing that Clint is surrounded with a deep royal blue with yellow throughout. It almost appears green, but the two colours are distinct.

Tony finds that gazing at him he stricken with how pleasing it is as well. The blue and yellow contrasting; the blue calm and cool, solid but deep and layered while the yellow is all over place. Bright and illuminating. Playful. Hes clearly thinking about this too much.

"Hey bird brain." Tony says, a genuine smile crossing his fave as he raises his hand back. He tries to smooth the smile to a smirk but cant help it, he feels great after getting some real sleep. He just needs coffee and he'd probably be a real live person.

Clint blinks, smiling back seemingly unconsciously before _his_ is turned to a smirk. "Finally joined the world of the living have you? Thought we'd get a few days of peace and quiet." He shakes his head in disappointment.

Tony scowls at him, "Hey, I am hardly more annoying then your ass. Who was the one who couldn't get the oven to work? Loudly, at 4 in the morning?"

Clint scowls back even as the edges of his colours go from a dull gray to the same bright yellow as Natasha's was and jabs a finger at him "that is your fault! I didn't know you were awake, normal people don't stay awake at all hours of the night. Besides your house is nuts. Everything requires to be persuaded." He frowns, "i shouldnt have to persuade the oven to bake things."

Tony flaps a hand around, "all im hearing is how awful you are at manipulation. So sad for a spy like you."

Clint sputters on a laugh "what?!"

Natasha shakes her head, " i cant listen to you two alone for too long without wanting to murder something." She sits gracefully on the small visiter chair.

Tony shrugs at her, "why are we here anyway? Im fine, i feel fine. Embarrassed, but physically intact." He promptly rips out his IV as if proving his point.

Natasha rolls her eyes, "fainting like a damsel in front of cap can do that to a person"

"I did not faint. I passed out. Lack of sleep, nice and simple. Lets go home."

"Cap said you were crying."

Tony sputters, "What?! Crying?!"

The door opens as if on cue and Bruce waves, Thor hovering the doorway behind him. Tony squints, mentally hissing. This... Whatever this is, is a major pain in his ass. He'll need sunglasses if he goes out in public.

"Whats that look for?" Bruce huffs a laugh, moving into the room and letting Thor enter behind him who waves enthusiastically. "I didn't put you here so dont go blaming me. Besides your tests are clear so we can get you out of here as soon as you sign a few forms."

Tony groans, playing up the dramatics, and listens with half a ear as Bruce tells him his test results. Bruce has a deep teal colour to his... Aura. With a light coloured orange dancing in it. This orange was different then the ones from Natasha, it was a very light and warm looking. While the one that came and left on Natasha was sharp, distracting.

What did that mean? Why did those colours come and go while the base stayed? Their emotions, maybe? But loki said this was a punishment.

"Truth". The truth of peoples... What, souls? Emotions? Both?

Thor's.... Whatever was, not surprisingly a sky blue, vibrant and sharp. Though it has spots of purple not unlike Natasha's.

He had to admit as he surveyed his teammates around him, that if these were their souls- their "true colours"... They were gorgeous. They were a rainbow around him, sparking and deep like the night sky. Changing but always the same, moving but still with something you didnt notice every time you looked.

Since that portal in New York tony hasnt been able to look at the night sky the same, but he had always loved to star gaze as a kid. He'd forgotten this kind of beauty. It seemed natural while being supernatural.

"Tony?" Bruce had a puzzled look on his face, and orange lining his aura. "You okay?"

Tony blinked, sitting up and shuffling out of bed all in one movement. "Hell yeah, lets blow this pop stand." He stood and stretched.

Bruce laughed, "you didnt listen to a word I said did you? We have to wait till Cap gets back. Youll have to sign a few things and we'll be free."

Tony groaned, flopping back down. "Right. So, Thor." Thor jostled, looking at him with an openness only Thor can have while shrinking in on himself.

Either out of guilt from loki or the discomfort of being such a large man in such a small room tony didnt know. Though probably both.

"Yes, man of iron?"

"Loki, what happened to him?" He couldnt help but ask curiously.

Thor's outer colours shifted to a dark, muggy grey. "Aye. He has been arrested here on earth. SHIELD has taken both Asguardian tools and midguard tools to assure us that he is to remain there."

Tony nodded, "hopefully this time it sticks huh." He says absently. If loki is still on earth, at least that means if something really does go wrong with this... Curse? He can find him easily enough. It would have been a pain if he had to worry about travelling through dimensions.

The door opens, and the brightest light Tony has ever seen hits him in the face as if Cap jabbed his fingers into his eyes. Tony cant help the quiet grunt of surprise as he slams his eyes shut. This is the light he remembers from before he passed out.

"Hey Tony, I have your papers here. Just sign these two and we should be good, I've already debriefed with Fury about our mission so we can all head home." He hears Steve say.

Clint whoops in joy, "yes! Cap you're the real mvp."

Tony squints his eyes and tries to look at Steve again as he stumbles a response of "... Thanks. I think."

Tony scrubs at his eyes as they water. Damn it hurts. He squints, his eyes adjusting, and instead looks to Natasha.

She raises a brow. "Your eyes bugging you, Tony?"

Tony shrugs, "A bit yeah, need more sleep I guess."

Steve laughs lightly, "thats not surprising with how little you sleep." Tony sees papers place on his lap from Steves direction, but doesnt look over.

"Right. Thanks, just these two?" He asks, staring down at the pages. He can see the brightness from the corner of his eyes, the gold... Or yellow? White? He cant tell, but its bright.

This might be a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sat, snugged between Thor’s shoulders and Clint’s feet (which were currently sprawled across his lap) and contemplated. 

 

Now that he wasn’t dying from the migraine from hell, unconscious or possibly dying from a weird sparkly spell… he wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to be doing. 

 

Should he tell the team? It didn’t seem like this spell was going to be immediate danger to his, or their, healths. Though, he wouldn’t put it past Loki to make it a chronic progression. 

 

Still, he wasn’t sure how this could come across. 

 

He sneaked a peek over at Captain Too Bright. He could see him, perfectly watching the rest of the second Star Trek: whatever darkness. It was odd, the light no longer radiated off of him. In fact Tony could perfectly see his colours now, an ironic mix of deep reds and blues. It would have been perfect if the white light he saw earlier was still surrounding him; then he would  _ really  _ be Captain America. Instead, there was gold flickers, mixes of purple imbedded into the reds and blues. Like an exploded supernova. 

 

Why? What happened to the colours from before? He clearly didn’t imagine it - it literally knocked him out the first time. 

 

So… what? They had changed?

 

No. That wasn’t it. The rest of the team’s colours were perfectly the same swirling messes of colour they were before. The only difference being the most outer layer, which Tony is guesses is their shallow at-the-moment emotions. 

 

Kind of a cool power, if he didn’t say so himself. He’s avoided pissing Natasha off twice now in a matter of two hours of being home just from seeing the shift turn a little too red. 

 

Which meant that red was anger. Yellow he was assuming meant joy, or amusement. While orange was concern. However even these basic traits he has picked up have been proven to be a bit more complicated than just one colour = one emotion. 

 

The colours were ever-shifting and shading. Each variation of tone meaning a different type or intensity for that emotion… he was assuming. 

 

Case in point; he thought as he watched Bruce’s colours shift from yellow to orange to red to a sickly purple-brown colour as he watched a child get blown up on screen. Tony wasn’t even going to try to interpret that emotional process. 

 

So really, he didn’t need to tell the team just yet. It was useful for now, and it didn't seem to be harming anyone. He was going to wait it out. The second shoe would drop. He would handle it, it would be fine. He didn’t need to concern them. 

 

He can handle this himself. He knew he was being stupid to not just say something as soon as he realized what was happening but he couldn’t stop the instinct to hide. To be independent. The only person this would be affecting in the long run was him anyway, it’s not like he was being selfish in not telling them. 

 

The words Loki said still haunts him, “... _ the truth _ ” 

 

He knew that was directed at him. The fact that as he looked down and couldn’t see any colours around himself was a ringing a concerned bell in the back of his head. 

 

He jerks out of his thoughts as he's abruptly shoved from Clint’s side into Thor’s brick of a shoulder. 

 

Tony rights himself , shoving back "The fuck bird boy?” 

 

Clint raises a brow, his outer layers shading into a deep gray. “The movie’s over, Cap was calling your name - asked if you wanted to watch anything else.” He drawls, his feet stretching further to the point that they sprawl across Thor’s lap as well. “I think I’ll pass out if we choose another nerd movie though, so if we are I call first dibs on choosing.” 

 

Tony huffs in amusement, “Hardly the nerd movies they once were. But sorry ca-AAHp” He tries to quickly cover his yelp as his eyes slid the fuck away from the ray of sun he had turned to face. “Uh, yeah sure, you guys watch whatever you want - you know how it works now Clint don’t give me that bullshit about how you don’t.” He says in a hurry as he shoves Clint’s feet off and squeezes out of the hole he was making in the couch. 

 

Tony starts to shuffle out of the room without looking back, “I’ve got a lot of work to catch up on.” He lifts a hand in farewell. 

 

Well. That scratches the Cap’s colours changed theory. What’s changed? Does it only happen spontaneously? That doesn’t make any sense. 

 

“Wait, Tony!” Steve calls out to him, jogging up to meet him as he reaches the elevator. 

 

Tony keeps his eyes forward, sees the light radiate at the corners of his eye. He blatantly realizes that it’s not creating shadows on the objects around. Not real wavelengths then. Or smaller wavelengths than light, ones that now he's able to see and only him. But not  _ light _ not really. Fuck magic seriously. 

 

Knowing this doesn’t help it not hurt his poor fucking eyes.

 

“What’s up Cap?” He asks the elevator. 

 

Steve hesitates, “Well, I was just going to see if you wanted to spar later tonight. The last time we trained was about two weeks ago and I promised to train you at least once a week so,” 

 

Tony nods, he had forgot about that. Damn, this sucks. He cant help the disappointment that washes over his shoulders. He loves those training sessions. If not to watch Steve’s body in motion but for the burn of adrenaline in his veins. “I’m sorry Cap,” He turns and risks a look at just above his shoulder. He squints in pain but blinks through it, “I have a crap ton of work I’ve put off and if I don’t at least do 50 pages of the paperwork Pepper sent me she’s going to literally castrate me. I like my man bits Cap, I like them a lot. And as much as I’d love to go to training I’m going have to get this done first.” He reaches a blind hand - finds Steve’s muscled shoulder and gives it a pat. “How about tomorrow? We could go for those jogs you always love.” 

 

Its perfect. That way he wouldn’t have to look at him. What has his life come to? He used to only use his time to look at Cap. 

 

“You. Tony Stark. Want to go on a jog.”

 

If only Tony could see the man’s face. His voice was so disbelieving he was almost offended. “I jog!” 

 

“Right.”

 

“I do! How do you think I got an ass like this? Luck? genes?” 

 

“Right, cause you definitely have shaped it out of jogging daily.” 

 

“I can hear you calling bullshit on me, Cap, and frankly-” He points a finger near (hopefully) his face and looks somewhere in the space next to his right cheek “I am offended.” 

 

Steve laughs, “Sure, sure. Look, I’ll believe you when I see you get up at 7 am tomorrow for the jog okay?” 

 

“7. Outside the kitchen. Be there.” 

 

“I should be saying that to you.” He says as he turns his back to Tony, “See you tomorrow Tony. Make sure to eat something tonight.” 

 

Tony rolls his eyes, getting into the elevator “Yes, mom.” 

 

The doors shut and Tony finally closes his burning eyes. Sunglasses. He’s gonna need sunglasses. 

 

He heads to the small bedroom area in his lab to find where he’s misplaced those heavy-duty ones that cost him a fortune. If Dum-E had broken them he was going to- 

 

He freezes just past the doorway as something catches his eye. His body turning to ice. 

 

His chest has caved in at the sudden hollowness that echoes around his ribs. 

 

There, in the mirror is himself. His aura he observes is a dark  _ black _ , greys and dull colours mixed in. It’s… ugly. Evil looking. There are no stars, no sparkles.

 

Well. He stands, and stares at the colours as they swirl around his core. 

 

Nothing he didn’t know about himself. He looks away. 

 

Fuck off Loki.

  
  
  


\----

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t wear those, Tony.” Steve says behind him, his voice rough as the cold grabs a hold of their lungs in the early morning. 

 

Tony tries to cover another cough, fails, and tries to turn it into the beginning of his sentence,  “It’s fine Cap. Do you think I’d be able to live out here in this stupid morning cheerfulness?” He turns to cap’s weirdly glowing figure through the dark sunglasses and sees the man raise a brow at him. “Brightness and cheerfulness are not my fortes.” 

 

The sunglasses are a pain to run with, and Tony has to stop even other mile to fix them properly back onto his face. Or so he tells Steve. Really, it hasn't been THAT long since he’s gone for a run in the cold, his lungs should be stronger than this. He’s not going to let the depleted lung capacity stop him. 

 

As for his fashion statement, well. At Least he could see the man’s face now. Besides, it turned out to be  _ extremely _ useful out in the public. With the New York streets blustering full of people in the early morning he didn’t realize how many people would be glowing. 

 

And of course he could help peeking from under the sunglasses every once and awhile. Turns out he had been spoiled with the colours around him at in his daily life that he hadn’t even considered what normal people’s auras would look like. The ones he sees around people as they go about their daily grind are dull, grey with sleepiness. All around different and unique auras. Some being bland colours and bright in others. But the mass majority of people he witnessed had a dull versions of the colours he’s seen. Browns and Greens, fall colours and deep muddy water. Most were beautiful in their own way and when looked at the right way - but nothing like how his teammates had glowed like galaxies far away. 

 

Maybe those are rare? Hes not sure how this works yet. Maybe its just New Yorkers. Wouldnt surprise him

 

“Here,” Steve snaps him out of his trance “Let’s grab a seat for a while.” Steve proposes as he sits down gracefully on the park’s bench. “And you can admit that you’re old and can’t run.” 

 

Tony blanches and fumes at him, “I am not! Let’s go, don’t sit on your ass all day old man, you know how men in their 90’s get older the more they sit.” and starts to jog in spot “Let’s go!” 

 

He hears Steve’s joyful laughter and turns to face him. His face alight as he laughs. 

 

Tony frowns in his direction, fighting a smile that wants to spread his face in two. He puts his hands on his hips and raises a brow at the soldier. And mutters, “Calling me a old man. Please. I can bend in way more ways then you can - trust me I know people who can attest to it.” 

 

Steve quickly stops laughing, holding his hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay! Enough of that talk.” He stands, “You want to keep going then? We could always go get some food if you want.” He turns to point at a stand on the street corner. “There are those hot dog stands over there, and it is a nice day. We should enjoy it.” Steve suggests hopefully. 

 

Tony doesn’t answer, didn’t hear him as he stares out at the park where children are playing on the playground not far from them. His heart is clutched and cold dread is filling his veins as he stares. 

 

There is a man there, on a bench opposite of the park to theirs. He’s nothing special when it comes to looks, probably around Tony’s age. But he doesn’t fit the picture. He doesn’t belong. Tony can’t figure out why until he starts to notice the dark ominous colours of his aura. He stares at him, his colours appear darker then anyone else Tony has seem by at least a few shades. He holds his breathe as he watches the man make his way to approaching a little girl with pig tails that had started playing in the sand box.

 

“Tony?”

 

Tony swallows, his anger rises faster than he can blink as he exhales pure disgust. This can't be what he thinks this is. He unclenches his fists and lifts his sunglasses to get a better look. 

 

His colours… they reek of ill-intent. 

 

A deep dark  _ black _ colour ( _ like Tony’s). _ With dull bile-yellows and reds. He watches, frozen as the man starts talking to a child, walking fast (too fast) with the little girl hand in hand towards the trees and towards the cars parked on the road. 

 

He sees a young woman start to look around the park, a look of fear and alarm on her face. 

 

Tony’s moving before he knows even registers what he’s seeing. He’s across the park in a matter of seconds, has the man down on the ground in another two. He draws his hand back and slams it down onto the man’s face. 

 

“TONY!” Hands are pushing him back, gentle but forceful on his shoulders. “Tony, what’s going on, what are you doing?!” Steve screams at him. 

 

_ “AlICE get over here!" Mom!” “Oh, baby - where were you goin-” “He said- he said that was he helping Ms. Green and we needed to-” “Oh Alice, baby, dont cry mommys not mad, it’s okay-" _

 

He distantly hears the chatter around him, clenches onto the mans shirt harder as he picks him up and slams him into the ground again.“You fucking rat  _ bastard _ ” He roars into his face, “You  _ sick fucking  _ **_bastard!”_ **

 

“Tony…” Steve’s voice is lower, calmer and his hands go from his shoulders to his forearms, the slid comforting. Supportive. “The police were called. They are coming, it’s okay we have him.” 

 

Tony lets himself relax, be pulled back into his arms. Then suddenly clenches his hands again, blind rage and  **panic** behind his eyes as he snarls “I. Am. Not. Like. You.” His jaw clenches and he hisses between the blood in his mouth were he bit his cheek. “We are nothing alike! You sick fucking piece of shit!” 

 

“Tony!” Steve’s voice goes shrill a bit on the edges, practically picking him up and off of the man. Tony grabs Steve’s arm as he is pushed into his lap with super solider strength “What is wrong?! What are you talking about?” 

 

Tony’s wide eyes look over to Steve, but he hisses and looks away “Goddammit, you’re too fucking bright. Fuck. I can’t even look at you.” 

 

He stares, eyes widening as the brightest light on the outer layer of Steve dims to the point that it’s still blinding, still glowing, but tolerable.  

 

Finally, he can see Steve’s face through the light, a frown on his mouth and concern contorting his features. As he squints he can see through the light Steve’s real colours, as well as a deep orange tinging the light shining in Tony’s face.

 

His voice hard and nonnegotiable, “Tony. What the hell is going on?” 

  
  


  
  



End file.
